Appeals
Please note that appeals posted on this page will be deleted without warning. This is not the correct place to appeal; do so at mineplex.com/appeals. Appeals are a system in Mineplex. Provided they have a punishment, a player may submit an appeal to request to have their punishment revoked. Keep in mind that appeals are only for punishments that exceed or fall on 30 days (such as bans or mutes) or punishments related to hacking; submitting an appeal that goes against this will fall on deaf ears, and may even earn the player some warning points. Appeals only count if the player thinks they were wrongfully punished or if they deserve a second chance. There is no point in wasting your time in submitting an appeal if you have other intentions. To submit an appeal, go to mineplex.com/appeals. Purchasing a rank does not, and will not, give you more privileges when appealing. All punishment types can be appealed providing they are 30 days or longer. Members The Forum Ninjas have a specific set of ninjas to deal with appeals, the Ninjas being the following: Note: All Forum Ninjas have the ability to process appeals, forum moderators have no involvement in the appeal process. Please do not come to them with any appeal-related questions or concerns. '' The Questions * ''Where are you punished? * Which account are you appealing for? * What were you punished for? Please include the exact punishment reason. * Do you agree that this is a fair punishment? * Have you been punished for the same offense before? If so, please link your previous accepted appeal if there are any. * Why should we revoke your punishment? Please provide as much detail as possible. * Did you read through the Punishment Appeal Guide and found the secret code? Provide the code here Agreements: * I agree that I will not be sharing my appeal to other players and that I would be re-punished if I was caught doing so. * I agree that my appeal was genuinely written and was not copied from other places. Note: Violation of the agreements will result in your appeal being denied, or even you being re-banned. Appeal rules # Do not spam appeals # Do not create troll appeals # Do not create an appeal before 30 days from the date the last was rejected/accepted Common misunderstandings: Many people are confused and believe that asking a forum ninja to view their appeal will result in their appeal being denied or them being banned from the forums, this is untrue. You are more than welcome to ask any forum ninja to view/process your appeal, but don't expect them to actually do so. Forum Ninjas are allowed to ignore these messages. Some people also come to forum moderators with appeal-related issues; this is redundant as FMs are not involved with the appeal process. Fun Facts * Appeals used to be submitted, and viewed, like reports. * Appeals can very rarely be answered in under 60 seconds. Don't be surprised if you only get an answer several days after submitting it! Never Submit Appeals on This Website In the past, there have been a considerable number of people sending their appeals on this site, mineplex.wikia.com. Your appeal will not be accepted here for three reasons. # We are not Mineplex staff. Even if you do provide sufficient evidence, there is nothing we can do to revoke your punishment. In addition, we are not the ones who are supposed to do the job of reading your appeals; that job belongs to the Mineplex Forum Ninjas. # We cannot confirm the authenticity of your account/username. Even if you are who you say you are, we cannot know for sure. There have been a few instances where we were able to do so, but that required some other form of communication. # Because of those two reasons above, appeals unnecessarily clutter up the website. All appeals sent here will be deleted without warning, and may incur consequences. We should not have to waste our time deleting "spam." You will receive a message notifying you of the deletion. Category:Mineplex Management